It only takes
by whimonda3110
Summary: It only takes hope to bring change, it only takes a seed to create hope, it only takes a look to let that seed take root.


**Written for the TPE BINGO, Prompt – Seed. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. **

_It only takes hope to bring change._

Steely eyes, brown so deep you could lose yourself in their passion and resolve. The strong raka stood proudly at the side of the ship looking into the distance where he knew victory stood. Silent footsteps brought the equally powerful cook to his side.

"This is it isn't it?" murmured Chenaol, looking off into the jungle with that same distant look in her eyes.

"It has to be, our people have waited too long for failure to stop us," Ulasim stated with a firm tone, the fire of the raka had burned steadily for centuries and he knew it was now up to him to control the inferno as it swept them to the throne. "the luarin will regret ever thinking they had stamped out our hope."

"Is Sarai ready?"

Ulasim paused as he pondered the question. "That is difficult, I believe that when the time comes she will step up, everything rests on her."

The pair let the silence hang as the lights of Rajmuat could be seen reflecting on the clouds far ahead. They would reach the city the next day, and the hope and pride of the raka could finally begin to bring change like a hammer down on the royals.

_It only takes a seed to create hope._

The girl hiked up her skirts and tugged at the rope holding a particularly stubborn pony.

"Come on!" She groaned with frustration. Onua gave her a stern glance,

"Keep your patience girl; otherwise you'll go mad before we get to Corus; which would be a real shame seeing as how close we are"

Daine scowled at the pony, "Numair can't you light a fire on it's tail or something?"

The tall mage lounged on a taller pony, and smiled lazily at her. "I could, but I don't particularly feel like it right now."

Daine poked her tongue out at him and with all her exasperation and desire to get to the city stared the pony deep in the eyes and pulled. To her utter surprise it willingly trotted forward to the rest of the line.

"Wha? But… Oh that fickle thing!"

"You must have had a certain look in your eyes." Teased Numair, but if she had looked she would have seen his eyes were actually thoughtful.

Daine stumbled suddenly as Cloud butted her head in next to her ankles to grab a dandelion.  
"Cloud! Really, a dandelion?" Daine was incredulous but then got a certain cheeky look in her eyes.

"Nuh uh Cloud, all you are going to do is eat it, I can make a wish on it." With that she ducked down and grabbed the dandelion just as Cloud's mouth was about to close over it.

"Don't look at me like that; go eat some wildflowers along the side of the road."

Daine stared at the dandelion and its many seeds, each a tiny parachute ready to fly. She closed her eyes and thought with all her will. 'I wish with all my heart that I can be happy in Corus and make a good life for myself.' Then she took a deep breath and blew hard, the seeds all flew off and scattered in the air. Her eyes fixated on one little seed flying off in the breeze.

A few minutes later they crested the hill into Corus, and with Onua and Numair standing beside her, the city and her new life laid out in front of her, she knew her wish had come true.

_It only takes a look to let that seed take root. _

Purple eyes have a very persuasive effect when they stare you in the face, almost like they can see the desires in your soul and exactly how to manipulate them. Thom had always tried to be obedient, to do what his father wished, but when Alanna looked at him so deeply and offered him the answer to his dreams…how could he possibly resist. It was a stupid plan, he knew that. But oh how he wanted that chance, to be a sorcerer. His sister was insane, but now he had the idea in his mind, he couldn't let it go. He had been wallowing so hopelessly in the thoughts of becoming a knight; now there was a seed of hope in his thoughts; hope that somehow he could be free to find his own way. As he looked at Alanna he could see in those purple eyes that her hope was even stronger than his. Her seed of hope had blossomed into a fire and in his mind Thom almost felt sorry for Coram, who would be the one trying to slow that fire down.


End file.
